tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Ten/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Wed Apr 16 12:36:47 2014 -0400 15:35 Is this going to be one of those prequel minisodes, since we don’t have most of us? 15:35 <@Wackd> Don’t see why not. 15:35 <@Wackd> Also by “most” I think you mean “all”. 15:36 I thought unnoun was coming. 15:36 <@Wackd> So did I 15:36 <@Wackd> . 15:36 And at least one other, since I’ll be in and it. 15:38 I mean hopefully, since with me out a lot, it’d be largely just you and unnoun otherwise. 15:38 <@Wackd> Hm. 15:39 *in and out 15:39 She says nomuru should be here. 15:40 Beep. 15:41 <@Wackd> And indeed he is. 15:41 <@Wackd> Hey Nom. 15:41 Hey. Been busy handling stuff related to economy. 15:41 I’d say down of the devil, but we’ve been taking a lot about unnoun too. 15:41 <@Wackd> Ah. 15:43 Currently handling one of my student loans. Trying to get it into forbearance again. 15:44 Getting on the road. 15:44 <@Wackd> K. 15:53 <@Wackd> Hey unnoun! 15:57 <@Wackd> So Bocaj may or may not be joining us. I think. 16:00 <@Wackd> Eh… 16:01 <@Wackd> Oh, good, T’s back. 16:03 <@Wackd> And Bocaj’s here! Yay! 16:04 …There seem to be delay issues on my end. 16:04 <@Wackd> How bad? 16:04 I don’t know. I can’t tell. 16:04 <@Wackd> Can’t be that bad. You responded to that fairly immediately. 16:05 Okay, I just got that one though. 16:05 Okay, that’s weird. 16:05 <@Wackd> So, like, a minute, not even. 16:06 <@Wackd> Seeing as Mukora’s in transit, this is as full a house as we’re going to get. Which is still fuller than I was expecting, so, y’know, not a big deal. 16:07 …Is everyone actually here? Seems a little quiet. Like, I’d imagine we should have had three digressions by now. 16:07 Okay, I’m around-ish now. 16:07 <@Wackd> Usually it only gets loud in here after I’ve decided we should get on task. 16:08 <@Wackd> That atmosphere might be a little difficult to generate today seeing as, honestly, I dunno what we’re doing. Prequel story sounds good but it’d leave nom out in the cold. 16:08 <@Wackd> So I’m open to suggestions. 16:12 <@Wackd> Anyone? 16:13 Mom’s distracting me. She won’t stop with the idiotic job process. 16:13 <@Wackd> Ah. 16:13 Time can be rewritten? Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Wimey? 16:14 <@Wackd> In what sense? 16:14 I dunno. 16:14 <@Wackd> …I suppose nomuru2d could play another companion who left sometime before the events of the main story. 16:15 nomuru2d could play the Doctor. 16:15 Um… no I couldn’t. 16:15 And why are you all PMing me? 16:15 You know. To make it easier than having to make another character. 16:15 We aren’t PMing you. 16:16 You’re the current topic of conversation. 16:16 <@Wackd> To which? I mean, I agree he couldn’t play the Doctor. Mostly because I’m a bit of a control freak. 16:16 Then why am I getting pinged like I am, with your and Wack’d’s names showing up in red? 16:16 Because people are using your full handle. 16:17 Becayse that’s what happens when one of us is mentioned by name in the main chat. “PM” stands for “private message”. This is definitely not private. 16:17 <@Wackd> It is in fact exceedingly public. 16:19 I don’t see why the DM has to play the Doctor. You could just play the antagonists and authority figures of the adventure itself. 16:19 http://www.darthsanddroids.net/episodes/0848.html 16:19 <@Wackd> Because the Doctor’s got way too much power. 16:19 Getting players to take over established NPCs is, if nothing else, a simple solution. 16:19 …How? 16:19 ITT: We Are All the Doctor 16:20 <@Wackd> They’re the one that’s supposed to know everything and so on and so forth. 16:20 I mean, there’s narrative power, but you don’t believe s/he’s the Master Of The Land Of Fiction, so not even that. 16:20 Not always. 16:20 <@Wackd> I suppose… 16:20 …And, I mean, you let me play a Faction Paradox character. 16:21 <@Wackd> Before I knew pretty much anything about Faction Paradox. 16:21 I’ve only been talking about them almost non-stop for about a year now. 16:21 I don’t think your lack of knowledge is my problem. 16:22 <@Wackd> I wasn’t ascribing blame! 16:22 Didn’t think you were. 16:22 <@Wackd> The blame for that, if any needs to be ascribed because Ellie has actually worked out brilliantly in my opinion, is squarely on my own shoulders. 16:22 <@Wackd> But regardless—yes, okay, nomuru2d can play the Doctor. 16:23 No, I really can’t. I’m not good at RPing characters I have no grasp of personality for. 16:23 Does nomuru want to play the- thar we go 16:23 <@Wackd> Okay then. 16:23 Neither do I, really. I’ve kinda fucked up Ellie to an extent beyond the point of any possible version of Clara. 16:24 Also, the Doctor’s personality is usually defined by the actor. 16:24 <@Wackd> I don’t think you have. 16:24 Heck, Jo Grant’s personality consists entirely of being a generic companion as played by Iris Wildthyme. 16:24 I have decided that lindalee grown up is the Doctor. 16:25 <@Wackd> Point taken, I think. 16:25 Ellie takes care of her friends like Clara looking after kids. 16:25 Her cleverness is enhanced by Faction knowledge. 16:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZJA3KxitOo 16:26 I’ve been forgetting to check Lindalee for updates. 16:27 Still cute. Thank you Bocaj. 16:27 Don’t thank me 16:27 Thank Tastee Fruit Pies, the taste you’d have to be crazy to hate 16:28 …So I was going to suggest me playing the Doctor, while nomuru2d plays Ellie, but that would likely run into the same problem. 16:28 I don’t do off-the-wall improv that well. 16:28 <@Wackd> Neither do I. Hell, that’s half the reason I killed her off. 16:29 …I thought that was what RP was. 16:29 <@Wackd> It’s for improv. Off-the-wall is optional. 16:29 And, I mean, the Doctor doesn’t just do off-the-wall stuff though? I mean, I love Matt’s Doctor, but even then there are times when he can be incredibly deliberate. 16:30 <@Wackd> This is true. 16:30 The Third Doctor was basically Jon Pertwee if he was an action hero. 16:31 <@Wackd> This is also true. 16:31 Which sounds like more fun? Doctor Who-edition Seinfeld, or Seinfeld-edition Doctor Who? 16:31 The Seventh Doctor was Time’s Champion. 16:31 <@Wackd> Look, nomuru2d, what do YOU want to do if we do a prequel story? 16:31 We could ask Laura for permission to use her companion? 16:31 I don’t know! I’m kinda distracted right now! 16:32 <@Wackd> It’s 6:32AM where she is. I doubt she’s up. 16:32 I’m usually up at least that early. Whether I want to be or not. 16:32 If only someone would collapse all of time into a singularity so that we didn’t have to worry about time zones and could also meet people from history 16:33 Damned circadian rhythyms. 16:33 Indeed. We could all stand to learn from Grandmother Paradox’s example. 16:34 River is Grandmother Paradox? 16:34 I made that up just now for a joke. 16:34 Godmother Song? 16:34 Godmother Williams? 16:34 I dunno. 16:35 To be honest, River probably wouldn’t be keen on a time traveling cult. Not after, you know, the one that raised/abused her. 16:35 I can relate. 16:36 High School AU. 16:36 …What. 16:37 <@Wackd> …I can’t decide whether or not that’s actually a good idea. 16:37 Actually, I had a thought about how, if Doctor Who were made today, it might have focused a bit more on Susan and her school stuff. 16:37 Susan the Vampire Slayer? 16:38 All our characters in high school. The Doctor as our principal. The Master as the principal of our rival school. Rassilon as the superintendent. 16:38 <@Wackd> Time Lord Meets World. 16:38 Okay, no. 16:38 Just no. 16:38 (Please say that’s stupid.) 16:38 It’s stupiud. 16:38 <@Wackd> That is WONDERFULLY stupid. 16:38 It’s stupid. 16:38 I hate my keyboard. 16:38 <@Wackd> Your keyboard’s not thrilled with you either. 16:38 I mean, there’s not nearly enough Faction Paradox. 16:38 For the batman fans in the audience, Batman Beyond was originally planned as a highschool AU for Bruce 16:39 I liked Terry. 16:39 <@Wackd> If I recall correctly the story goes that Timm and Dini were ordered to make a Batman-in-high-school show, and basically went “well you never said it had to be Bruce Wayne.” 16:39 And thank god 16:39 See my immediately previous statement. 16:39 Because, batman villains as highschool cliques 16:39 <@Wackd> I also liked Terry. 16:40 <@Wackd> I liked the concept art for the Bruce/high school stuff but I doubt there’s any good stories to be told with it. 16:40 …Actually, I sorta liked the Jokerz from the movie. I mean, Harley’s granddaughters as henchgirls. That’s fun. 16:40 <@Wackd> Return of the Joker is the best thing. 16:40 And, I mean, the Joker would fit right in at a high school. 16:40 Yeah, it is. 16:40 As the. 16:40 Wait for it…’ 16:41 Class clown. 16:41 <@Wackd> Class clown? 16:41 Got ya. 16:41 <@Wackd> Dammit. 16:42 … dary. 16:42 We could try a Time War AU. 16:42 Or not. 16:42 <@Wackd> Let’s not and then alter history so we do. 16:42 No, why’d I suggest that? 16:43 We could just have Janeth travelling with the Doctor because of reasons. 16:44 But that would be later on for him, wouldn’t it? 16:44 <@Wackd> Indeed. 16:44 <@Wackd> And it’d be kinda weird that no one in the main campaign remembers him. 16:44 High school AU where ALL the Doctors are the teachers. Missed opportunity. 16:44 The thing is, everyone’s memory is a mess. Life is a mess. Everyone’s got memories of a holiday they’ve never been on or a party they never went to, or met someone for the first time and felt like they’ve known them all their lives. Time is being rewritten all around us, every day. People think their memories are bad, but their memories are fine. The past is really like that. 16:46 Two is the music teacher. Six is fashion design. Three is PE. Seven is political science. One is the headmaster. I should stop thinking about this. 16:46 Who would teach sex ed? 16:46 Eight? 16:46 River. 16:46 Goodness 16:46 Or Jack. 16:46 Both of them at the same time 16:47 Every class becomes them one upping each other while the students stare horrified 16:47 The permission slips for the class are longer than war and peace 16:47 Everyone leaves the class with a free decoder ring 16:47 Or, time isn’t so much rewritten as much as buried. 16:47 That 16:47 Eight, with River and Jack as the TAs. 16:47 That’s why River’s an archaeologist. 16:48 <@Wackd> Look, it’s up to nomuru2d. What does he want to do about this? 16:48 I keep telling you I’m distracted, and you don’t seem to listen. 16:48 <@Wackd> I am listening! 16:48 If you lay out all threads of the ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff you would basically get a bunch of strata. 16:48 <@Wackd> I didn’t ask you directly that time. 16:48 Probably. 16:49 I don’t even know what strata are. I like the word though. 16:49 Strata. 16:49 Strata. 16:49 Streudel. 16:49 Shada. 16:49 We could do a Prison!AU 16:49 Accident. 16:49 <@Wackd> A layer or a series of layers of rock in the ground. 16:50 <@Wackd> Or a level or class to which people are assigned according to their social status, education, or income. 16:50 I guessed that, because the geology department uses the word sometimes. 16:50 Also the sociologists. 16:50 Always the sociologists. 16:50 Love the sociologists. 16:50 They don’t love me very much. 16:50 Board game night AU wherein its a crazy contraption 16:50 <@Wackd> It’s okay. We love you. 16:52 The Tenth Doctor playing Mousetrap and accidentally making a device that causes fire hydrants to explode. 16:53 unnoun purposefully making a device that makes the Tenth Doctor explode. 16:54 Not while playing a game. Just because. 16:55 I read a book about that once 16:55 Except it was a bully instead of specifically ten and it was some kid that could randomly make crazy devices 16:55 And it exploded the bully’s mind or something I don’t know 16:56 It didn’t kill him but it kind of mind freaked him 16:59 <@Wackd> …it occurs to me that, so long as nomuru2d’s not in a position to engage right now we could just do a prequel story without him. If he’s okay with that. 17:00 It occurs to you now? 17:00 Seemed obvious. 17:00 <@Wackd> Hey, I didn’t see any of you guys suggesting it. 17:00 I’d be okay with that. I could use the reading. 17:00 Excluding people is mean. 17:01 <@Wackd> Well yes which is why I wouldn’t suggest it if nom was able to do stuff at the moment. 17:01 But if he’s okay with it. 17:01 Whatever. 17:01 <@Wackd> And he just said he is. 17:01 I noticed. 17:03 <@Wackd> So then. 17:04 We’re going to be having an adventure with the Doctor then. 17:04 <@Wackd> Indeed. 17:05 And what is this adventure? Also, does this mean we all joined before Brom did? Or is he present but absent if that makes sense? 17:06 <@Wackd> I like the idea of it being pre-Brom because it means the opportunity to play the scene where we pick up Brom at a later date. 17:06 <@Wackd> There was a part of me that had assumed that a prequel story would necessarily involve origins for companions but it occurs to me that that’s not actually an implication I’d shared with the rest of you. Hm, 17:07 I personally like the idea that Ellie and Brom joined at about the same time. But whatever. 17:07 what order did the companions join in? 17:07 And, I mean, we should still play our companions before we join. 17:07 We haven’t decided yet, Bocaj. 17:08 <@Wackd> So, could be fairly immediately before Brom joined. You do in fact have to have gotten there first to steal a pig, after all. Brom only brought Horsey with him. 17:08 <@Wackd> Agreed on the “we should still play our companions before we join” thing. So. Not Brom’s origin story. 17:08 …I haven’t actually got Ellie’s joining worked out. Things have changed a lot what with facts about cosmology and Time Lords and things. 17:09 <@Wackd> Well, this could be a chance to work that out. 17:10 …Odds are good you’d have to play my superiors in the Faction. House. Whatever. Fathers, Mothers, Godmothers, Godfathers. Parents, Godparents. My fellow Cousins. Little Siblings. 17:10 I mean, Ellie has to report to someone. 17:11 I decided she had a relationship with Cousin Pinocchio. 17:11 For fun. 17:11 <@Wackd> K then. 17:12 Tennis doubles? 17:12 Like, I imagine that at first the Faction would want to keep Ellie and the Doctor away from each other. Because biodata, and stuff. But then the Doctor shows up wherever Elle’ 17:13 wherever Ellie’s Faction Mission is stationed, and they send her off with the Doctor basically just to see what happens. 17:13 <@Wackd> Sounds like a plan. 17:13 Of course, the Faction’s elders would presumably know that the Doctor doesn’t actually have a problem with them. But I was initially playing Ellie as if she was hiding her affiliation. 17:14 So. 17:14 <@Wackd> Perhaps she was in an especially cross mood that day. 17:15 The Doctor or Ellie? 17:15 <@Wackd> The Doctor 17:15 <@Wackd> Or the Faction Elders owed the Doctor money. Or something. I dunno. 17:15 Hmm. 17:16 …That sounds like a great idea. 17:16 Poker night with Faction Paradox. 17:16 “Damn stuipd Non-Euclidean Five-Card Stud rules…” 17:17 *stupid 17:17 Dang, you know what I want to see now? I want to see the Doctor get called out on Time Lord privilege. He tries to be a force for social justice, but his background is blue blooded, and he sometimes loses sight of where his perspective comes from. 17:18 <@Wackd> Hm. In what sense? 17:18 <@Wackd> Also, regardless of what we sort out having me play other Faction members at this point is probably a terrible idea. I still have research to do. Slow, plodding, research hindered by lots of schoolwork. I will try to accelerate the process over the summer, of course, but until then… 17:19 Although. I mean, how much Faction Paradox experience have you got now, Wack’d? I mean, Of The City Of The Saved, Warring States, and things I’ve copy/pasted from The Book Of The War, assuming you actually paid any attention. 17:19 Nevermind. 17:19 You basically said it. 17:19 The moment I did. 17:19 <@Wackd> Yep. 17:19 <@Wackd> …so, Zinnia or Hal origins then, I guess. 17:19 Probably in the sense of “yeah just walk around like you own the place and nobody will question it” 17:20 Speech that he gave martha, I think 17:20 Also, yeah, the Doctor comes from the single most priviliged background in the entire universe. 17:20 http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=47140&warning=Adult 17:20 <@Wackd> Oh, yeah. That was pretty bad. 17:20 <@Wackd> …the Shakespeare bit, not the fic. 17:20 <@Wackd> I already know without clicking what fic that is. 17:21 I think the interesting thing in terms of privilege is Faction Paradox being a House now. 17:21 I mean, the agreement says Faction Paradox can keep all their rituals and practices and everything. 17:21 But, I mean, most of that existed to irritate the rest of Gallifrey. 17:22 “We respect your weird ways, grudgingly.” “ITS NOT FUN ANYMORE” 17:22 Although, I mean. The Faction can play with alter-time, and recruit from the “Lesser Species” but that doesn’t mean they necessarily have a lot of approval. 17:22 Like, there’s no chance of them getting elected President. 17:24 What got me thinking about his privilege is the scenario if him getting involved in some sort of political thing or Law of Time, and losing sight of the ordinary people that would hurt. 17:26 What adventure we doing? 17:26 Zinnia or Hal? 17:26 Is Ellie going to be there? 17:26 <@Wackd> Ellie will be there. 17:26 K 17:27 Is there more worldbuilding prepared for Zinnia? 17:27 <@Wackd> Bocaj gave us a good deal during Day One, if I recall correctly. 17:28 They were a species that had a weapons factory until the Doctor blew it up. There’s a banana grove there. Zinnia’s species is allergic to bananas. 17:28 Zinnia herself was a grad student on a space station. 17:28 I think. Sorry if I messed that up. 17:28 They call it the death zone now 17:28 Sorry Bocaj, 17:28 I just have “isolation holo from Eviltech.” The name was an offhand joke. 17:28 Bit overdramatic but “mild discomfort zone” doesn’t sell coffee mugs 17:28 On Mobelius. 17:29 <@Wackd> I assumed he was being sarcastic with the name. 17:29 I don’t think you messed anything up unnoun 17:29 Yeah, it could pass for sarcasm. Seemed borderline to me. 17:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Aev89YPPg0 17:30 <@Wackd> I do like the idea of getting to play evil scientist types. 17:30 And yet you previously mentioned dislike for off-the-wall improv 17:30 But why do you want to destroy the world? 17:30 Also, I apologize for the previous link. 17:30 Maybe Eviltech doesn’t sound sinister in Mobelian. 17:31 It was the first thing I could find with the appropriate scene. 17:31 <@Wackd> Eviltech is a fringe start-up run by folks who vastly overestimate how ironically the name’s gonna come off. 17:32 Gal 17:32 Sorry, slipped. 17:32 http://www.chakoteya.net/doctorwho/27-10.htm 17:32 Transcript is better. 17:32 Apparently Zinnia’s from someplace called Villengard. 17:32 Hal’s a bit schizoid. I want em to be more robotic, but my own snark comes through all the time. 17:32 Although I guess Villengard might mean “the death zone” in her language. 17:33 Or maybe the Doctor’s blown up more than one weapons factory and left a banana grove there. 17:33 <@Wackd> That was my thinking. 17:33 Fun fact: birdies making weapons was a reference to the chozo 17:33 I forget, does Zinnia have the Doctor’s screwdriver? 17:33 yes 17:33 …I love you Bocaj. 17:33 ZINNIA HAS ALL THE THINGS 17:34 I meant the Chozo thing specifically. 17:34 Oh okay 17:34 <@Wackd> I like that Hal is kind of snarky. It gives his character a nice edge. 17:35 Wait, I think we referenced something once about Zinnia being familiar with sonic technology. Maybe. 17:36 “The HADS is designed to inconvenience us when there’s trouble” is me. “Oh dear, my projector has been damaged. I’ll need to begin regenerative repairs” is Hal. 17:37 <@Wackd> …okay, so here’s my thinking. Ellie and Brom were supposed to have joined at the same time. The Doctor knows Hal least-best. So. Brom’s on board, he’s sick with something, the Doctor dropped by Mobelius to get medicine and ended up smack in the middle of Eviltech, finds Hal, rescues him, turns out one of the Eviltech scientists has the flu or whatever, Doctor snags his medicine and off they go. 17:37 Sounds fine. 17:37 “No, wait! My sniffles!” 17:38 Although, I think “least-best” might just have to do with Hal not having developed his personality as much yet. 17:38 I mean, he was basically a newborn when the Doctor found em. 17:38 I switched pronouns mid-sentence there. 17:38 <@Wackd> True, but then the Doctor would’ve been like “you don’t have a personality yet” rather than “I don’t know you too well”. Maybe that was a flub on my end, I dunno. 17:39 Also, you called Brom a “he” above. 17:39 <@Wackd> Fuck. 17:40 <@Wackd> Sorry. 17:40 <@Wackd> TParadox? Bocaj? Sound good? 17:40 Sure 17:40 …It’s weird how when we make those mistakes involving Brom and Hal we make assumptions towards male. 17:41 I guess it might be because of the players playing them. 17:41 Something something manocentric maleocracy something white male as default probably 17:41 I’ll try to have less personality, but I don’t have a whole lot of presence if mind right now, being at work. 17:41 <@Wackd> Understood. 17:41 Also their players are male. 17:41 <@Wackd> Though don’t try for less personality on our account. Personally I like it when you snark in-character. 17:41 I know. That’s what I said. 17:42 And Hal projects a male avatar typically. When referring to the avatar, “he” is fine. 17:42 How can hard light have a gender? 17:43 <@Wackd> Okay, so, what exactly’s Hal’s job? Like, where would we find em, wandering about? 17:44 As an isolation holo, Hal would mainly be in lab settings too dangerous for Bios. 17:45 I mean, presumably Hal’s projection doesn’t think for itself. The emitter itself has the programming and hardware actually doing the thinking. 17:45 So the avatar shouldn’t have a gender identity. 17:46 I’m not sure if holos have down time or just off time. 17:46 Oh noes. 17:46 do hard lights dream of translucent sheep? 17:47 <@Wackd> Perhaps the Doctor finds your satchel, recognizes it, and flips you on? 17:47 One would be easier to get involved, the other more logical. 17:47 How would the Doctor recognize it? 17:47 I kind of pictured that the lab had stationary projectors and the Doctor built a portable one to take em along. 17:47 <@Wackd> He just knows what a hard-light projector looks like. 17:48 <@Wackd> Oo, yes. That’s good also. I like that. 17:48 Explains the shoddy construction. 17:48 <@Wackd> Indeed. 17:48 I don’t like the Doctor being all knowing. I like it when the Doctor does random things to learn about the world around them. 17:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLuDggFDtL8 17:49 Like, in that thing. Matt’s first part. 17:49 He jumps a bit, throws things in the air. 17:49 <@Wackd> Fair enough. 17:49 He’s testing the gravity. 17:49 He’s learning things, but it seems like he’s just doing random shit. 17:49 But it’s all actually deliberate. 17:49 <@Wackd> Right then. That’s how he’ll discover Hal, then. 17:49 Sorta. As deliberate as he can be. 17:50 <@Wackd> She’ll. 17:50 <@Wackd> Shit. 17:50 <@Wackd> So, with that sorted, shall we proceed? 17:50 Like, I know people talk about the Eleventh Doctor is weird and crazy and all over the place. And he is. But, like Patrick and Sylvester, Matt is actually very good at staying in the background more. 17:51 Without seeming ineffectual, like when Davison tried that. 17:51 There’s a method to the madness. 17:51 And wow was that cliche to type. 17:51 <@Wackd> Point taken. 17:53 All the seeming randomness is actually deliberate. Well. Most of the seeming randomness. Enough of the seeming randomness. Some of it is probably actual randomness. Nobody knows. 17:53 <@Wackd> Indeed. 17:53 <@Wackd> So, can we get on with it? 17:53 Sure. 17:54 <@Wackd> Bocaj? TParadox? 17:54 yo 17:54 Sorry. 17:54 estoy 17:54 listo 17:55 Here-ish 17:55 <@Wackd> Right then. Let’s begin. 17:55 We might not find you until late-ish. 17:55 So how do we start? 17:56 We all meet in a bar 17:56 Ext. Mobelius. The Tardis lands. 17:56 But doctor, you said to meet by the tardis 17:56 I was thirsty and they had nibbles 17:57 The Doctor was expecting Sea World. 17:57 The Seventh Doctor would make one hell of a Gamemaster. 17:57 Um. No offense, Wack’d. 17:57 <@Wackd> None taken. 17:58 <@Wackd> The TARDIS began to materialize in a fairly standard looking hallway. “The TARDIS can run out of things, you know,” the Doctor was explaining. “It doesn’t often, but it can, especially when they were things I never thought we’d need. Honestly, squaprung is such an obscure disease that stocking up on the antidote hadn’t occurred to me. Ah well. The situation’ll be remedied soon enough.” 17:58 (heh) 18:00 “Will Brom be alright?” 18:02 <@Wackd> “Of course! Squaprung isn’t that harmful, just excruciatingly uncomfortable. A bit of bisog and xe’ll be right as rain.” The TARDIS’s screeching stopped, and the Doctor checked the viewscreen. “So then. Mobelius. Pleasant enough place provided we are where I think we are. Quick hop to the pharmacy and we’ll be set.” 18:05 “I hope they’re carrying it, I mean squaprung being so obscure. It’d be like going into a pharmacy and expecting to get the cure to gl’bgolyb as a walk-in.” 18:07 <@Wackd> “Great thing about bisog, really. Cures a good deal of things, squaprung among them. They’ll likely have it.” The Doctor led her two compatriots to the door and flipped one open. “Hm. Indoors already. A mall, perhaps, or maybe we’re somewhere by a break room or something. Or, perhaps, we’re not at a pharmacy at all. Only one way to find out.” And with that she exited. 18:09 Ellie and Zinnia followed after. 18:09 (Was Ellie strong-arming her?) 18:09 (I’m guessing the Doctor has her screwdriver, key, psychic paper, and a lot of that stuff in one of those jackets?) 18:10 <@Wackd> (Indeed.) 18:10 (…I don’t think so. I mean, unnoun might have been.) 18:10 (But not Ellie.) 18:10 (Companions don’t linger in the TARDIS) 18:10 (Sorry Bocaj) 18:12 (Wait, Wackd, who were you responding to?) 18:12 <@Wackd> (You.) 18:12 <@Wackd> The Doctor began to scan the walls, looking at the placecards on the doors. Names, mostly, most of which had some prefix or suffix indicating a doctorate of some sort, though the Doctor hadn’t bothered to memorize which corresponded to which so that was a bit useless. Nevertheless, all these people presumably had some sort of professional relationship. … 18:12 (Okay. Also, Should Zinnia have something, what with not having the sonic at the moment?) 18:13 <@Wackd> Stark white walls, no bulletin boards, little in the way of hallway chatter—not a friendly one, then, but one of convenience. People united in the name of science of some stripe. She did wish she’d remembered what all those abbreviations meant. Nevertheless, this certainly wasn’t the pharmacy. Brom would, she supposed, have to wait a bit. 18:13 <@Wackd> (I dunno. Bocaj?) 18:14 (Dunnae what she would be carrying really) 18:14 <@Wackd> (K then.) 18:15 (Well, I guess I won’t be using my shadow for anything. Just the eyestalk and genius hacking.) 18:15 <@Wackd> (Mhm.) 18:16 (So is this Doctor going to just make observations, or is she going to bounce ideas off of us?) 18:16 (And I don’t mean that in the way that the Celestis would.) 18:17 “Is this a hospital or something? All these acronyms.” Zinnia looked around at the doors. “Although, this one definitely isn’t medical.” 18:17 <@Wackd> “Right then. Good news—clearly some sort of science place. Lots of doctors about. Might have medicine. Bad news—not a pharmacy, I don’t think.” 18:18 <@Wackd> She turned around and looked at Zinnia. “Right, good, my thoughts exactly. Don’t suppose you know what any of them mean?” 18:18 “Are we in a lab?” 18:20 “I don’t recognize most of them but if they use the same abbreviations that my university did, that doctor is an expert in cosmic radiation.” 18:20 <@Wackd> “Right, good then. Cosmic radiation. Radiation poisoning might be a concern. Like I said, bisog, lovely stuff, good for loads of things.” 18:21 “And I think this guy’s a doctor in theology.” Ellie paused. “Or maybe plate tectonics.” 18:21 “So this is the hospital to come to if you come down with a bad case of religion.” 18:21 “… Or geology.” 18:22 (The Church has a hand everywhere) 18:22 (Silence will fall.) 18:22 (Yes I just made a throwaway joke to turn this into a Silence plot.) 18:22 (Just imagined a bunch of Silence running a library.) 18:22 (I mean, they’re supposed to be confessors.) 18:23 (You don’t remember getting shushed) 18:23 <@Wackd> “Let’s take a look in, shall we?” The Doctor walked up and knocked on the door of the radiation scientist. “Hello?” said the voice from inside. “Hello!” the Doctor said back. “We’re new here, trying to get acquainted.” A brunette, bespectacled head attached to a long white coat peaked out the door. “Are you now?” 18:25 “Very much so! I feel like I don’t know anyone here at all” 18:25 “We’re undergrads, and this is our Professor.” 18:26 <@Wackd> The Doctor reached out to shake her hand, and then pulled back as the head appeared disinterested. “Indeed! I’m Professor John…son. Gloria Johnson. DDS. New hire.” The head cocked an eyebrow. “We…hired a dentist?” The Doctor paused a moment. “Yep. Company-sponsored health care. Great plan, you’re gonna love it. And these are my undergrads…eh…” She motioned for them to introduce themselves. 18:26 “Clarisse.” 18:27 “Penny.” 18:27 (…Huh. I wonder if there was a Clara actually named Clarisse.) 18:28 (Nevermind, sorry. Just musing.) 18:28 (Yes. She was from the far off future of 2525.) 18:28 (Man was still alive) 18:29 <@Wackd> “Clarisse and Penny. Lovely girls.” Another eyebrow. “That one’s a…bird…” “Exchange student. Turns out folks without make great tooth experts. Now then, we’re going to need to examine your teeth. For your file for the health plan. You don’t mind, do you?” “I…suppose not.” … 18:29 <@Wackd> “Excellent. My office is just down the hall.” The Doctor grabbed the head by the hand and led her down the hall, mouthing “search the room” to Ellie and Zinnia as she did so. 18:30 Ellie stepped into the room the head had previously been in, and starting looking for the most obvious things she could see. People. Security. Models. Papers. 18:31 (Also, apparently that doctor of cosmic radiation was racist.) 18:32 <@Wackd> The room was large but absent other people. There were a lot of papers scattered about, mostly on counters on the sides of the room. In the middle there was a large platform with a console attached and what appeared to be a giant lightbulb under the base. 18:33 Ellie checked the corners of the room for security, anything visible. 18:33 “What do you suppose that large obvious thing is?” 18:34 (A Mobelian elephant?) 18:35 “Probably an anti-mass spectrometer. Or a giant laser. Or, well, a science doohickey.” 18:36 <@Wackd> (All Mobelians keep elephants in their rooms.) 18:37 “Ah. … So did you find any bisog?” 18:37 (A thing that goes ding?) 18:37 (Perhaps in the presence of stuff?) 18:37 <@Wackd> (Attempt to it on and find out.) 18:37 <@Wackd> Nothing medicinal seems to be lying about. 18:38 Ellie keeps glancing around for cameras, sensors, anything that could detect them or set off anything. “I don’t think this is a medical lab. Seems more like physics of some sort.” 18:39 (I hope the Doctor got rid of the thing that goes ding from Blink before she met Zinnia. The one that can boil an egg at thirty paces.) 18:39 <@Wackd> (Zinnia’s pregnant?) 18:40 (I don’t think so.) 18:40 <@Wackd> There is a camera and a tripod leaning against one of the counters, though it appears inoperative. 18:40 (Many birds lay unfertilized eggs. Especially chickens.) 18:40 (Eggs are produced inseminated or not) 18:40 (Zinnia doesn’t seem much like a chicken, but.) 18:41 (Only in the face of danger) 18:41 (Yeah, that. Fertilization has to occur internally.) 18:42 (Actually, many birds, again, specifically chickens have a sort of cycle. Usually about an egg a day. I forget off the top of my head how other birds do it, I’d need a manual.) 18:42 (Took too long to find but: http://comicaddicts2.files.wordpress.com/2010/10/nextwave-aaron02.jpg ) 18:43 (When an egg isn’t fertilized, it’s discarded and laid anyway.) 18:43 (The way human females discard their unimplanted endometrium linings once a month.) 18:43 (Not the same way, but. It’s a metaphor.) 18:44 (And that’s how farming works. Take the unfertlized eggs and use them for food.) 18:44 (unfertilized eggs. Whatever.) 18:45 (Take the fertilized ones and use them for food when they’ve grown.) 18:45 (Anyway. T reminded me of the joke from Blink.) 18:45 (Other birds that aren’t chickens do things differently.) 18:45 (As was my intention.) 18:46 (Anyway, big box. Light bulb.) 18:46 (But the thing that goes ding from Blink doesn’t specifically say what kind of eggs it boils. Just that the Doctor stays away from hens with it.) 18:46 (I think the thing that goes ding from Day Of The Doctor is a different thing that goes ding though.) 18:46 (Sorry.) 18:47 Ellie approaches the console. 18:48 <@Wackd> There’s about fifteen different buttons and a singular large red lever. 18:48 Do the buttons have labels? Possibly in felt tip? 18:49 (Parentheses that) 18:49 (Also it was mostly a reference to the way the Hartnell TARDIS console was labelled.) 18:49 <@Wackd> The buttons are unlabeled. Presumably whomever’s supposed to be operating them remembers which do what. 18:50 (So the scientists are also ableist.) 18:50 (You know what you’re doing it it’s none of your business.) 18:50 (Science is not about pressing buttons.) 18:51 (* OR it’s none of your business) 18:51 (Pressing buttons is a means to an end.) 18:52 (Your calculator has labels on the buttons. So does your keyboard.) 18:53 <@Wackd> (As TParadox mentioned, the buttons are unlabeled to dissuade folks like you from doing what you’re likely about to anyway.) 18:53 (Scientists are lazy bastards and unlikely to memorize anything we don’t have to.) 18:54 <@Wackd> (Oh Earth, sure.) 18:54 (Hmph.) 18:54 Ellie looks around at some of the papers. 18:56 Ellie glances at the console, trying to see if there are indications of some manner of wireless access. 18:56 <@Wackd> Most of them appear to be schematics for some sort of anti-radiation field made of light. There are a few others scattered about on artificial intelligence and assorted hazardous mateirals. 18:57 <@Wackd> The console does not appear to have any sort of port. 18:58 (Not a port, a. Um. My laptop can connect to the internet because it has a. Um. Router? Maybe? Unless router is the thing my house has. Um. Playing a hacker is hard when you know jackshit about computers.) 18:59 <@Wackd> The console does not appear to be connected to the Internet. Not since the last scientist started using it to check their interstellar Tumblr during work hours. 19:00 (Wait, how was the Eleventh Doctor’s phone in his first console room able to get calls from Winston Churchhill and also Amy Pond? I mean, he didn’t answer her calls, but he got them.) 19:00 <@Wackd> (…is it especially relevant at the moment?) 19:00 (Maybe?) 19:00 (No. To a joke about Ellie later.) 19:03 “…I have no idea how to hack this thing. I mean, what is this place, the dark ages?” 19:04 (Five-dimensional switchboard) 19:04 “Why are you trying to hack it? 19:04 “ 19:05 “To figure out what it does. See if I can get some sort of access within the system. To be harder to trace. So I can find out what this place does, whether they have any bisog.” 19:07 (So, in Asylum, the Daleks had their pathweb thingy, that Oswin hacked and the Doctor never could. Presumably it was wireless in some capacity. But, the Daleks fought a Time War, so it might have some multi-temporal capabilities. Anyway, when Ellie joined the Faction, and was made bipedal again, they gave her a lot of Dalek-style implants, modified. With the Dalek codes inactivated mostly.) 19:08 (Anyway, Ellie can probably access a lot of things remotely, and also function as a walking wireless hotspot.) 19:08 (If the TARDIS can get calls from any place and time, then Ellie can look up funny cat pictures from any place and time.) 19:09 9 19:09 (I don’t know why I hit that key.) 19:10 “And, y’know, if they’re evil and we need to shut them down. They might not be, I guess. It’d be nice to know though.” 19:10 (Is a wireless hotspot a thing?) 19:11 (Yes. The Spoonheads were those. Which is how they got the sinister network to the victims.) 19:12 (Actually, I imagine that Ellie hacking would be a lot like the thing from Asylum. A mental image of herself inside a place with a screen and keyboard and stuff.) 19:12 (Of course, she doesn’t need to stay inside this mental place all the time, or make hallucinatory souffles, what with not being a Dalek anymore.) 19:13 (And, of course, it’s all mental, just an image to help concentrate on what she’s actually doing.) 19:13 (Also, I don’t know what I’m doing, so being able to imagine just typing things on a keyboard is a simple enough image to work with.) 19:14 (Sorry. Shouldn’t have gotten all expositiony.) 19:14 (I have actually said things.) 19:14 <@Wackd> You activate its latent wifi-ness and hack it. Somehow the universe seems rather displeased with the notion, but you ignore this and begin sorting through the mass of data. Five of the buttons are booby traps. The remaining ten are an activation code when pressed in a certain order. … 19:14 <@Wackd> The lever is an power switch. And somewhere deep in the core appears an incredibly complex and somehow undefinable web of data. 19:15 (I’m sorry I have displeased the universe. I’m sorry universe.) 19:15 (“When pressed in a certain order… “) 19:15 (Also, how did I activate this latent wifi?) 19:16 <@Wackd> (Essentially by willing such a thing into existence. I intended it to be unconnected to any wider network to force you to just press some damn buttons but that clearly wasn’t working so whatever.) 19:16 (That’s very Faction Paradox.) 19:17 (Also, unnoun doesn’t just push random buttons.) 19:17 (Not for science.) 19:17 <@Wackd> (And now I know for the future.) 19:17 (Maybe Brom or the Doctor do. The Doctor definitely does.) 19:18 <@Wackd> (Indeed.) 19:18 “I never realized that staring very intently at something until it turns on out of embarassment was a viable method of hacking.” 19:19 <@Wackd> (Clearly there’s a “real” explanation. Ellie just took a while to find a backdoor, or something.) 19:20 Ellie tries to look at the web of data from as many angles as she can, trying to figure out what it is before she does anything to it. 19:20 (Like, it might have helped if the buttons and their layout were described. If they had different colours. If some were big, or small, or seemed to be set in certain positions.) 19:21 Ellie starts pushing the buttons in the order for the activation code. 19:21 <@Wackd> They’re all cube-shaped, stacked three-by-five with checkered black and white colors. 19:22 (Also, willing things into existence is very Faction Paradox.) 19:22 (That’s not very helpful now.) 19:22 <@Wackd> The console begins to hum, or maybe the giant lightbulb does, it’s unclear. A light by the lever begins to blink. 19:22 (Also, there’s no way I’m messing with that.) 19:23 (If there was a big red button I’d push it because duh, even John Hurt says so.) 19:23 Ellie pulls the lever. 19:23 Ellie is also still trying to look at the undefinable data. 19:23 Like many Remote colonists, Ellie is very good at switching channels, so to speak. 19:24 <@Wackd> Suddenly, the light turns on, and a human form appears on the platform—a pale, dark-haired male-shaped one, with rainbow-colored eyes and wearing a yellow jumpsuit. 19:24 <@Wackd> (TParadox, that’s your cue.) 19:24 “Please state the nature of the hazardous experiment.” 19:25 “Wait, who are you?” 19:26 Ellie is still examining the undefinable data inside the console. “Yes, I was just looking for some bisog, do you know where I could locate it?” 19:26 “Oh, I’m Clarisse, and this is Penny.” 19:26 <@Wackd> The undefinable data seemed to be echoing the man’s speech in Ellie’s head. 19:27 “Hello.” Zinnia whispers to Ellie “Should we really be messing with something that’s for hazardous experiments?” 19:27 “Bisog isn’t classified as hazardous.” 19:27 Ellie turned off her connection. This was giving her a headache. 19:27 (Did the doctor working here get named?) 19:27 (Is it?) 19:27 (I mean, a lot of medicines can be hazardous if improperly used or perscribed.) 19:28 (Are you new? I’m not the orientation holo.) 19:28 (Er, that should have been quotes, not parentheses.) 19:28 (Habit.) 19:28 <@Wackd> (The doctor’s name is Mary Conniff.) 19:29 “Yes, we’re very new. Sorry, we seem to have taken a wrong turn somewhere.” 19:31 (I was going to say Dr. Fnarg if there wasn’t one given.) 19:32 “Dr. Connif should be able to answer your questions. I should deactivate if there’s no experiment going on. They don’t like holos standing around not doing anything.” 19:33 The holo flipped the lever. 19:33 “Uh, so what kind of hazardous experiments are you usually involved in?” 19:33 And deactivated. 19:33 “Well.” 19:33 (Feel free to turn em back on.) 19:34 Ellie input the buttons in sequence and pulled the lever again. 19:34 Ellie also reopened her connection to the console. 19:35 What do you want? I’ve told you to go to Dr. Connif for your questions. 19:36 “Sorry, that’s very rude, could you at least introduce yourself?” 19:38 “I’m isolation holo 424774. The number should be on this avatar’s outfit.” 19:38 “You don’t have a name?” 19:38 “I apologize for the rudeness. I assure you a reinitialization is not necessary.” 19:39 “We don’t need names. There’s rarely more than one of us in the same lab.” 19:40 “Seems like that designation’s a bit long to say in an emergency.” 19:40 (I’m in the part of the night where I have things to do customers or no, so I may be slow to answer.) 19:41 “‘Hey you’ typically suffices.” 19:41 “Or ‘holo.’” 19:43 “Penny wanted to ask you, what sorts of hazardous experiments do you typically do around here?” 19:47 “This lab focuses on cosmic ray work. I manipulate things that need to be adjusted when this room is filled with radiation that would be freaky to bios.” 19:47 *DEADLY to bios. 19:48 <@Wackd> (Super-freaky or just regular freaky? :P) 19:55 <@Wackd> (Hello?) 19:57 (Sorry. Bathroom break.) 19:58 <@Wackd> (K.) 19:58 “What are the tests for? What’s meant to be learned from them?” 19:58 (Bocaj? Hello?) 20:01 (splunge) 20:03 (Splunge?) 20:03 (Yes) 20:03 (Ah.) 20:09 <@Wackd> Suddenly, footprints began approaching the room. “Listen, Dr. Johnson—if that is your real name—it’s clear you know NOTHING about teeth,” came a voice from the hall. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have research to get back to.” The Doctor could be heard to stammer in protest. 20:10 Ellie pulled the lever. 20:10 <@Wackd> Hal would suddenly find eirself turned off. 20:12 (Bocaj? TParadox? You guys still here?) 20:14 (Sometimes) 20:15 <@Wackd> Dr. Conniff and the Doctor reentered the room. “What are you two doing here?” She turned back to the Doctor. “So this is why they never ‘turned up eventually’. Just what do you people think you’re pulling?” 20:15 (Okay. Things are happening. Things that need your input.) 20:15 “Wait, weren’t we supposed to wait here for you to return?” 20:15 “That was the impression I had gotten.” 20:15 “Clarissa?” 20:17 “We tried to follow, but you were both moving so quickly, and we kept making wrong turns. So eventually we decided to just come back here to wait.” 20:18 (Okay, hello again.) 20:19 “We didn’t want to wait in the hallway, because it might stop traffic if anyone else left their rooms, and it was chilly out there.” 20:20 “They activated me and started asking questions. I told them I’m not the orientation holo.” 20:20 <@Wackd> “Sounds reasonable enough to me,” said the Doctor, “you two did the responsible thing. Good job.” Dr. Conniff, however, did not appear to agree. “Goddammit, they’ve been going through my papers! That’s it, I’m calling security—” The Doctor whipped out the sonic as she reached for a nearby phone, disabling it. “That won’t be necessary. We’ll just be on our way, won’t we girls?” 20:20 “Oh my yes, places and things to be and do. Aheh.” 20:20 (You stay out of this! I turned you off!) 20:21 <@Wackd> The Doctor and Dr. Conniff both whipped around and stared at the hologram. Dr. Conniff’s face turned a lovely red, but the Doctor seemed unperturbed. “Really? Who are you then?” 20:21 (You did?) 20:21 20:10 Ellie pulled the lever. 20:21 (Ah. Nevermind then.) 20:21 (Wrong leverrrrrrrrrrr) 20:21 20:10 <@Wackd> Hal would suddenly find eirself turned off. 20:21 <@Wackd> (Right then. Scratch that.) 20:21 (Why do we even have that lever?) 20:22 (No!) 20:22 <@Wackd> (…crap, did we actually turn em off?) 20:22 (TParadox is a he.) 20:22 <@Wackd> (Good, back.) 20:23 (Switched back to 4g) 20:23 <@Wackd> (K then.) 20:24 <@Wackd> (You didn’t miss anything.) 20:25 (Okay, what just happened?) 20:25 (GM, are we going with the timeline where Ellie deactivated Hal, or the one where Hal tattled?) 20:26 <@Wackd> (Perhaps Hal can turn emself on and off at will?) 20:26 (I don’t think so. That’s very bad scientific protocol.) 20:26 <@Wackd> (Fair enough. I dunno.) 20:27 (Time can be rewritten.) 20:27 (Can certainly turn off at will. Doesn’t seem likely they’d allow em to turn on emself.) 20:27 <@Wackd> (K then. No turning off, tattle timeline. More interesting this way, I think.) 20:28 (The Doctor needs to do things. Especially regarding Hal. Hal’s her companion, not Ellie and Zinnia’s. I mean, aside from the “fear makes companions of us all” thing.) 20:28 (I like having a “boss” NPC. It’s sorta nice.) 20:28 <@Wackd> The Doctor and Dr. Conniff both whipped around and stared at the hologram. Dr. Conniff’s face turned a lovely red, but the Doctor seemed unperturbed. “Really? Who are you then?” 20:29 (Yay copy/paste!) 20:29 “El-…rissa. We don’t seem to be good at what we do,” Zinnia mutters quietly to Ellie. 20:30 <@Wackd> Dr. Conniff began frantically attempting to dial the phone, not quite realizing what had been done to it. The Doctor, meanwhile, politely waited for the hologram to answer. 20:31 “I dunno. Maybe we’ve done better than we thought.” Ellie whispered back. 20:33 (TParadox?) 20:35 <@Wackd> (TParadox?) 20:36 “Isolation holo 424774. I manipulate things inside this isolation room when it’s flooded with deadly cosmic radiation during experiments. And if there’s no experiment going on, I really should be off.” The holo put a simulated but nonetheless solid hand on the off switch. 20:36 (So you can only turn yourself off by physically manipulating the switch. Which means someone could keep it in the on position.) 20:36 (And I thought it was a lever?) 20:37 “Unless you have any other questions for me, as I seem to be the designated orientation AI today?” 20:37 (A switch is a kind of lever) 20:38 <@Wackd> “No! No you shouldn’t. What gave you that idea? You should be on or off whenever you want,” the Doctor remarked. Dr. Conniff, meanwhile, had given up on the phone and walked over to the console. “It’s right. Turn it off, Dr. Johnson. It’s none of your concern.” 20:39 “I was only complying with them because they wouldn’t let me deactivate. I hope this incident will not require another reinitialization.” 20:40 (‘it’ is Cousin Pinocchio’s preferred pronoun. Ellie’s not likely to notice or object to said usage,) 20:41 “Reinitialization?” 20:41 “Sounds rebooty.” 20:41 “Factory reset. Back to day one again.” 20:41 <@Wackd> “Look,” said the Doctor, “if you want to turn off, that’s on you. You don’t need to just because this woman tells you to.” “Of course it does. It’s my property and I’ll tell it to do whatever it needs to.” The Doctor began to scowl. “No. E’s not.” 20:44 <@Wackd> She turned to the hologram. “Far be it from me to give orders but it seems like you could use a lift out of here.” Dr. Conniff snorted. "Right. Good luck stealing the twenty-ton projector bolted to the floor. At least it’ll give you something to do until security arrives." 20:44 “Not sure how security will know to get here with the phone that doesn’t work.” 20:45 “I am Eviltech property. I do my job, or I shut down.” 20:47 Ellie had no words with which to properly respond to or snark at ‘Eviltech’, 20:47 <@Wackd> “I’ll go tell them myself. I’m sure I can trust you not to bolt, now that you’re dead-set on taking away your ‘friend’ here. You uppity AI activists are all the same. Now if you’ll excuse me, the security office is just down the hall.” She left the room. 20:48 <@Wackd> The Doctor turned to Ellie and Zinnia as he began to try and open the projector. “Right, I’ll need a 500XB storage unit, a drive reader, and a cheese grater. Thankfully that awful woman left her handbag. You two, get moving. Search as many rooms as you can. 20:48 <@Wackd> “ 20:49 Ellie followed after Dr. Conniff. 20:50 As a matter of fact, “Eviltech” was a Mobelian word that ought to translate to “Paradigm Dynamics”, but the TARDIS was sometimes selective about her translations. 20:50 <@Wackd> Dr. Conniff noticed almost immediately and whipped around. “Shouldn’t you be helping your friend get taken into police custody?” 20:51 (Is Ellie still within eyesight of the Doctor, Hal or Zinnia) 20:51 (We in the hallway, are we away from the room, what’s the sound like etc.?) 20:52 (I need this information in order to respond.) 20:52 <@Wackd> (If they peer out the door, perhaps. Earshot, though, if that helps.) 20:52 (Well, what I’m planning on has interesting auditory effects that are somewhat less perceptible. How’s the lighting of the hallway?) 20:53 <@Wackd> (Stark. Really brings out the sheer whiteness of the place.) 20:54 Ellie smiled brightly. “I am, actually. Fully intend to help you do just that. Lead the way.” 20:54 (Spoilsport.) 20:54 “And I’m going to look for a breakroom.” 20:55 (Where did you come from!) 20:55 “I probably want coffee or something plausible like that” 20:55 <@Wackd> “Right. Good thinking. Break room probably has a computer in it. And a cheese grater,” remarked the Doctor as he wormed his way inside and got a good look at the wiring. 20:56 (She, wormed her) 20:56 (Also, are they still in the lab?) 20:56 (Okay.) 20:57 (So right now I’m trying to bluff Dr. Conniff into thinking I’m helping her turn the Doctor in. So I can lure her away.) 20:57 <@Wackd> Dr. Conniff seemed a bit confused but not unwilling to entertain the notion. “Well, um, good, then.” She began once again to walk down the hall to the security office. 20:58 (We near any corners, open doors? Dark rooms? Janitor closets? ) 20:58 <@Wackd> Dr. Conniff began to turn a corner. 20:59 Ellie follows close behind, and searches for the nearest Janitor’s closet. 20:59 <@Wackd> There is one, but it’s JUST before the security office. 21:01 (Did I miss anything in the lab? Did you get the thing about translating “Eviltech”?) 21:01 <@Wackd> (We did.) 21:01 “I’m afraid preventing theft of Eviltech property is part of my programming.” The reason Eviltech utilized advanced AI holos where remote manipulation arms should have sufficed was because they wanted human-level creativity available in case an experiment went wrong and the lab was invaded by, for example, three-legged monsters from another planet, so there would be someone to pick up a crowbar if necessary and dea 21:02 Okay. Just before Ellie reaches the security office, she grabs Dr. Conniff, kisses her, and uses their physical proximity to possess the cosmic radiologist with her shadow. Ellie opens the Janitor’s closet door, brings herself and the other woman inside, and, using her shadow, convinces her to take a nap. 21:02 In fact, there wasn’t much at hand at all. 21:02 <@Wackd> (so there would be someone to pick up a crowbar if necessary and dea…?) 21:02 (No hallucinogenic lipstick I guess.) 21:03 Deal with the threat. The holo didn’t see any crowbars, but it did see a threat to operations. 21:03 In fact, there didn’t seem to be much at hand at all. 21:04 (There’s a very simple solution to this, if the Doctor wants to work unimpeded.) 21:05 Ellie shifts the sleeping woman into as comfortable a position as she can manage, grabs a cheese grater from the shelf, and leaves the janitor’s closet, shutting the door behind her. 21:05 (I’ve decided this place has weird janitors.) 21:05 (Damn janitors eating cheese in their closet) 21:05 At least, that was the official story of why they used holos, but rumor had it the AI matrix had fallen off the back of the proverbial merchant freighter. 21:07 (It is time for me to relocate my self) 21:07 <@Wackd> (K.) 21:07 “I need to ask you to step away from the projector, or Eviltech protocols will require me to use force, ma’am.” 21:07 Ellie starts making her way down the hall, back towards the lab where the Doctor was. 21:07 (Doctor or Zinnia, a response?) 21:08 <@Wackd> (Bocaj’s relocating.) 21:08 (I do need to drive now.) 21:08 <@Wackd> (Convenient. See you in a bit.) 21:08 (Don’t roleplay and drive.) 21:09 (Anyway. So. That was a River Song solution.) 21:09 <@Wackd> (Bit of one, yeah.) 21:10 (…Did you mind?) 21:10 <@Wackd> (Not really.) 21:10 (Okay. Felt kinda weird for me to type.) 21:11 <@Wackd> (Why’s that?) 21:12 (I dunno. I’m kinda uncomfortable with the idea of kissing other women.) 21:12 (And, y’know, it was a little creepy.) 21:12 (Assaulty.) 21:13 <@Wackd> (I’ll admit if all you needed was physical contact the kiss seems a bit gratuitious.) 21:13 (I mean, I felt it was in-character.) 21:13 (And the kiss was more to serve as a distraction so she didn’t try to yell or whatever.) 21:13 <@Wackd> (Makes sense.) 21:15 (The original plan when I started following her was to shoot her with the Dalek laser set to stun. Assuming she hasn’t been repeatedly shot by Dalek lasers set to stun in the past it wouldn’t cause any permanent damage. It would make a little noise though.) 21:16 <@Wackd> (Probably would’ve gotten the guards’ attention.) 21:16 <@Wackd> (You just know that janitor is gonna come after you for his cheese grater, though.) 21:16 (Shadow weapons make a weird noise. It’s sorta like a dulled echo of whatever the original noise was.) 21:16 (Or her cheese grater.) 21:17 (A lot of the janitors at my school are ladies. They’re nice.) 21:18 <@Wackd> (K. Sorry.) 21:18 (I don’t know why you’re apologizing.) 21:18 <@Wackd> (For assuming the janitor was a dude.) 21:19 (I guess the janitors don’t have to be either binary gender.) 21:19 (Sorry.) 21:20 <@Wackd> (I don’t know why you’re apologizing.) 21:23 (But anyway. I feel like Ellie’s actions there were a little off from the standpoint of my personal morality and ethics.) 21:23 <@Wackd> (Well, Ellie’s not you, so…) 21:24 (Feel a little uncomfortable and conflicted and stuff.) 21:24 (And, I mean, there’d be less harm done than shooting her. But I’d have felt a little more comfortable with that.) 21:25 (I dunno. Feelings.) 21:25 <@Wackd> (K.) 21:25 <@Wackd> (Hey T. Just waiting on Bocaj now.) 21:29 (…Actually, Ellie probably could have just covered her mouth with Ellie’s hand.) 21:29 <@Wackd> (K.) 21:30 (…Okay, I’ve thought of a better solution which makes my original choice even creepier.) 21:30 <@Wackd> (Time can be rewritten) 21:30 (I feel sorta violated. In a weird way. By myself.) 21:30 When I get to my computer, I think I’m going to try to mix a Shadow Dalek Gun. 21:31 (Try listening to some of the Faction Paradox audios. They have a lot of shadow weapon stuff.) 21:35 Okay. 21:36 Switched from phone to desktop. 21:36 (Actually, I think the janitors are more likely to notice the unconscious physicist.) 21:36 (And now I have to reinstall Audacity because I haven’t done that yet since doing a factory reset on my computer.) 21:37 <@Wackd> (K.) 21:37 http://mewiet.tumblr.com/post/3440072940/does-river-song-get-her-hallucinogenic-lipstick-from 21:38 (So I guess I’ve been watching too much Torchwood.) 21:38 (That’s possible?) 21:38 <@Wackd> (Watching any Torchwood at all is watching too much Torchwood.) 21:38 (Heh.) 21:38 (Well, “Countrycide” is too much Torchwood. Or “Greeks Bearing Gifts”.) 21:39 <@Wackd> (Oh my god that blog layout is terrible.) 21:39 (Describes a lot of Tumblogs.) 21:40 (Still feel a little uncomfortable that my first response to that situation was basically sexual assault. Really gross.) 21:40 <@Wackd> (Why is everything squished to the left? Why is that longass discription at the top of the page? How did you manage a custom cursor but not an avatar or blog title?) 21:42 <@Wackd> (…why do I suddenly feel a deep and abiding sense of tiredness and nausea?) 21:43 (I don’t know. More concerned about my feelings right now.) 21:43 (Also, I think maybe you’re getting that from me somehow.) 21:44 <@Wackd> (…dammit, this is the third time this week I’ve gotten this feeling. Maybe I need to bite the bullet and actually go to the health center.) 21:45 (Oh. In that case, yeah, that’d be a really damned good idea.) 21:45 (Please do that.) 21:45 (I mean, you aren’t dealing with guilt at imagining something horrible, and you aren’t pregnant. So.) 21:45 <@Wackd> (…closed hours ago. Damn. Gonna call and make an appointment.) 21:46 (Please do.) 21:47 (I fucked up bad though there. Feel really awful and upset.) 21:47 <@Wackd> (Aaaaaaaaand my phone’s dead. This is lovely.) 21:48 :( 21:48 <@Wackd> (Now I’ve got to wait for it to charge enough that I can actually use it, because for some reason the iPhone doesn’t just work whenever you plug it in.) 21:50 <@Wackd> (Please don’t feel bad. You couldn’t have known.) 21:51 (It’s not a matter of knowing anything. It’s a matter of my first reaction being something horrible.) 21:52 <@Wackd> (I swear to fucking god my phone is LOSING charge from being plugged in. What the shit. 21:53 (I don’t know things about your phone. I’m upset that you’re upset. Also I’m upset to begin with.) 21:53 <@Wackd> (Sorry. Just need to vent. 21:53 (Please do.) 21:55 <@Wackd> (I probably should’ve gone the second time this happened. I am the worst fucking arbitrator of my own health.) 21:56 <@Wackd> (Oh thank fucking god it appears to be turning on) 21:56 (Things come up. It can be hard to notice these things sometimes. At least you’re doing something about it now.) 21:56 (Okay. So. I don’t think this is the best example of a Dalek gun, but it’s the first one I found. http://downloads.bbc.co.uk/doctorwho/sounds/dalekgun.mp3) 21:57 (I mixed it to sound like this: https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/16023239/dalekgunshadow.mp3) 21:57 …Not quite right, no. 21:58 <@Wackd> (Oh yay. They don’t make appointments. This is an answering service.) 21:58 <@Wackd> (And they can’t take me now. It’s an answering service.) 21:59 <@Wackd> (To what fucking end they even have people on call after hours if they can’t do shit but answer the phone is beyond me.) 22:00 (https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/16023239/dalekgunshadow2.mp3) 22:00 <@Wackd> (Oh hey Bocaj.) 22:01 (hay) 22:01 <@Wackd> (Afraid we’re calling it now on account of my head and stomach are conspiring to assassinate me.) 22:01 (I’ve been trying to get the sound of Ellie’s shadow Dalek gun.) 22:02 (https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/16023239/dalekgunshadow2.mp3) 22:02 (k) 22:03 Please try to get to the health centre as soon as you can. 22:03 <@Wackd> (I will be there at 8:30. When they open.) 22:03 <@Wackd> (For now I should probably go to sleep.) 22:04 Take care. Be careful. 22:04 <@Wackd> (Thanks. I will.) 22:04 Goodnight. 22:04 <@Wackd> Night! 22:06 Fair cliffhanger, I guess. 22:06 <@Wackd> Mhm. 22:06 Most of my last narration bits were things I was hoping people would ask Hal. 22:06 <@Wackd> Mhm. Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Wed Apr 16 22:14:36 2014 -0400